Changes
by Roxy69
Summary: Hermione comes back to Hogwarts changed...H/D H/G R/R!
1. First Sight

**__**

Disclaimers: No I don't own Harry Potter…J.K. Rowling does…and DAMN is she lucky?

**_ _**

A/N: This is my first fanfic…if is sucks…sue me…

****

Chapter One: First Sight

School was starting again and young witches and wizards were making their ways to platform 9 ¾.

Draco Malfoy was standing by the train with Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy was hanging all over Draco until he pushed her away.

"God Draco!" she yelled "Save the violence for later!" she said playfully. Draco just rolled his eyes and had a disgusted look on his face. _" the only reason whys shes on me…" _He thought _" is because I'm rich, handsome, and I'm becoming a Death Eater…But I don't want to become one…" _His thoughts were interupted by someone yelling.

"HARRY! RON!" she yelled across the station. Draco stared. _"Could that be… Hermione Granger?" _ he thought.

Hermione Granger ran over to Ron and Harry. She grew up since the last year, her hair wasn't as bushy and it was smooth, her skin was tan to a nice golden brown, her school uniform was a bit shorter then it was last year, she was wearing makeup, and she had developed curves in all the right places…damn she looked good.

Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of her…Pansy was looking at her too…_"Oh how nice…the golden trio has been brought back together…but what is this? **My** Draco is looking at her! Well…I guess I'll have to get his attention." _she thought… just as she did she walked in front of Draco and pulled her school uniform up…flashing Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"AHH MY EYES!" Draco yelled and walked away. Crabbe and Goyle stood there dumbstruck.

When Harry and Ron turned to see who was yelling there names there mouths fell open…

"Hermione??? Is that you?!?" Ron yelled. 

"Yes Ron…its me" Hermione answered and hugged him.

"Nice to see you again Hermione" Harry said and hugged her.

The boys began to converse about Quidditch and how their summers went.

Hermione sat there and studied them. _"Wow…the guys have changed since last year…Ron has gotten taller … so has Harry. They both have muscles now…and Harry calmed his hair down…and they both are very attractive…I can bet a lot of the girls will be wanting them this year…" _she thought with a smile…

"What are you smiling about Hermione?" Ron asked…

"Oh…Nothing at all why do you ask?" Hermione asked

"Um…Because your staring at us like you've never met us before." He answered smartly.

She rolled her eyes and walked off…She climbed on to the train and walked in to and empty compartment.

She sat down and opened a text book for this year an began reading…

As she read she felt someones icy glare on her…looking up she was startled to see Draco Malfoy staring at her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked in a cocky voice.

"My my I thought it would be obvious." He said as his eyes wandered up and down her body.

She let him look and enjoyed it… She couldn't lie…Draco Malfoy was a total hottie.

He was about 6'1, his blonde hair hung in his face, his blue eye pierced though your soul, he seemed to have developed some muscles over the summer just like Harry and Ron, and his grin was sexier then ever.

"Enjoy what you see Malfoy?" She asked him in a flirty voice.

"Why yes I do Granger." he answer huskily and walked into the compartment, putting a charm on the door so only he could open it.

Hermione looked at him strangely and watch what he did next. He moved next to her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto him. He began to kiss her passionately and forcefully. Hermione was shocked by this but then kissed back. She was loving every moment of this…so was Draco. His hands worked there way up her shirt, earning a moan from his new play toy. Slowly he began to kiss down her neck, and he rubbed her breast. Everything was going fine until someone yelled "WHERES MY DRAIKIE!" 

Draco stopped what he was doing and looked at the door…someone was trying to open it…Hermione just sat there…

"Go away Pansy! You "Drakie" isn't in here!" She yelled.

"Then why can't I open the door Mudblood!" She screamed back.

"That's because I don't want anyone in here with me you twat!" She yelled.

"Okay then…" And with that she was gone…

"Well now that the distraction is away…where did we leave off?" Draco said adding his sexy grin…

"Slow down Romeo…we have to stop now…" she said in a whisper

"And why is that?" he asked

"Because…were at school…" With that she stood up straightened out her uniform and took the charm off the door…

"How did you do that? I did it so only I could undo it!" He was shocked.

"I did watch you, you know." And she walked out of the compartment off the train and onto Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**__**

A/N: Okay…First one…what do you think? Good? Bad? TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW! R/R PLEASE! 


	2. Living Together

****

REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter Two: Living Together

As Hermione made her way into the Great Hall Professor McGonagall stopped her.

"Hermione Granger dear… I have some wonderful news for you…" She said 

"What would that be Professor?" Hermione asked.

"You are Head Girl this year." She said and was engulfed by Hermione in a hug.

"OH this is absolutely wonderful!" She squealed.

"Oh yes dear it is…just one more think…Draco Malfoy is Head Boy and you two will share a common room." she said rather slowly.

Hermiones excitement left. 

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Yes dear I'm afraid that is whats happening…" and she walked off

Just as if it were planed Draco himself walked up behind her. Wrapping his hands around her waist and whispering in her ear.

"Well Well Well beautiful…Looks like we'll be able to pick up where we left off…" just as he finished his sentence Pansy walked up.

"DRAKIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!?!" She didn't see who it was at first but when Hermione turned round she was furious.

"DRACO! SHES A MUDBLOOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" she screamed louder then before… 

By this time the sorting was long over and students were being led to their common rooms. Everyone stared at them.

"Shes Head Girl and I'm Head Boy I was just telling her where the common room was Pansy…chill…" and he turned and walked off with Hermione close by. Pansy was pissed off beyond believe…

"SHES HEAD GIRL! SHES GONNA PUT HER HANDS ALL OVER MY DRACO! THAT NOT RIGHT OR FAIR!" she kept screaming.

"Dear girl I would wish you would stop before I take points from our own house!" yelled Snape. 

Immediately she stopped and looked at him with disbelief.

~Another Corridor~

"Where are we going Draco? There are no common rooms down here" Hermione was getting angrier by the second as he lead her down a dark and slimy corridor.

"There is too…its just down here a bit…Professor Snape showed it to me just a few seconds ago." He said angrily.

Just as he said that they reached the end and a portrait of a young boy with a bow and arrow was there….

"What do you wish for you password to be?" The young boy asked

Before Draco could say anything Hermione screamed…

"FERRET!!!!" 

"Oh…I'll get you back…" he mumbled

They walked into the common room and he picked her up from behind and pulled her to the couch. Leisurely kissing her on the neck and rubbing her upper thigh. She moaned and slowly wrapped her legs around his waist. He looked at her big brown eyes an just stared. 

__

"Shes just so beautiful…I can't do this…" he thought and got up

"Whats wrong?" Hermione said sadly

"Nothing I just can't do it!" he yelled.

"Why not?" she asked saddened yet again.

"Because you Book Worm Hermione Granger…Mudblood…and im Draco Malfoy Pureblood Death Eater! It just wouldn't work!" he screamed

Hermione just sat there…tears gathering in her eyes…

"Fuck you Malfoy!" 

After saying that she ran to her room and flung herself on the bed and began to cry…

__

"I hate myself! I hate being Muggle born!" She screamed at herself

"I HATE MYSELF!" She finally screamed outloud

Draco came in…

"What?" he asked worried

"What do you want Mr. Pureblood?" she asked with bitterness.

"Why do you hate yourself?" he asked

"Because I can now go away!" she said and threw a pillow at him

"Not till you tell me why."

"Fine…BECAUSE I CAN'T HAVE YOU!" she yelled and began to cry into her pillow once again.

Draco just stood there dumbfounded… unable to think of a sentence or even a word to say to her…

__

"She wants me…a pureblood asshole…" He thought amazed

Then he thought of something…maybe shes just like Pansy

"You just want me because im Rich and Handsome…Right?" He asked stone cold.

"*Sniff* What makes you think that *Sniff*?" she asked sadly

"Because that's what most girls want from me." he said it like a lot of girls HAD wanted him

"That's not the reason why I want you Draco…I want you Because I want you… nothing more…nothing less." she said calmly.

He knew she wasn't lying and he walked over to the bed…

"Okay…you can have me…" he said with lust in his voice…

Hermione looked at him and smiled and they began to pick up from where they left off on the train…and on the couch…she slowly wrapped her legs around his waist and he put his hand on her upper thigh. She slowly pulled off his shirt to revel a well built body…she just sat there and stared at him…he smiled at her amazed look…

"My _father _ put me to work this summer…I wasn't aloud to do anything until I finish ALL of my choirs an there were about 50 of them." he answered and smiled because she was blushing now.

She rubbed her hands up his chest causing him to flinch at her gentleness. He began to take her shirt off as well and undid her bra…(A/N: With amazing time I might add ^.^ im just a perv what I can I say?) He attacked her right breast with kisses as he messaged the left one…she moaned out in pleasure as he continued. She worked his belt and pants off to show deep blue boxers…

"Blue boxers Draco? I was expecting Green" Hermione said sarcastically 

"Well…I do like the color blue too…" he said as he began to remove her skirt and panties.

Before he could do anything Hermione took control.

"Okay Draco dear…Remove the boxers NOW!" she yelled

He did so.

Her eyes grew huge at the sight of it. But then smiled slightly.

"Mr. Malfoy…are you or are you not still a virgin?" she asked forcefully

"I am not." He sounded insulted.

"Well…I am…" she said meekly 

He looked at her strangely.

"You are wanting to lose it to me? Well I'm flattered really I am…" he said and pulled something out of his pocket of his pants on the floor. It was a green condom.

"Theres the color I've been looking for on you." she said and smiled…

**__**

A/N: So how was that? Sorry for leaving it at a cliff hanger…but hey….it will make you want to come back for more ^.^


	3. Making Love

**__**

A/N: This is the first time I wrote a sex scene so if it sucks…I am TRULY sorry!

Chapter 3: Making Love

Draco opened the condom and put it on, he walked over to Hermione and picked her up and placed her on the bed. They kissed some more and Draco slowly entered her tight walls. Hermione squinted her eyes in pain as a single tear ran down her cheek. Draco kissed it away and sat there until she was okay. She nodded her head telling him to continue. At first he went slowly, but quickened the pace as she began to moan out his name. With each thrust the moans became louder until the were screams. There bodies were sticky with sweat and there breathing was labored. They worked eachother until they could not move anymore…with one final thrust Hermiones walls tightened around Draco's manhood, milking him of his essence. He collapsed on the side of Hermione. There breathing began to regulate. 

"Wow." was all Hermione could say.

"I'd agree." Draco said rubbing his hand on her thigh.

"HEY HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU!" someone shouted in their common room.

"OH NO! Its Ron and Harry!" she said frightened that something terrible was about to happen.

"Hermione are you in there?" it was Harry.

"Yeah, hey Harry, could you come back later? I was gonna hop in the shower. I'll go to the Gryffindor common room when I'm done okay?" she asked praying he would say yes.

"Yeah okay, just don't take to long don't wanna think Malfoy's raping you or something." he said sarcastically (A/N: Don't you love dramatic irony?)

"Yeah…wouldn't want that to happen." she said meekly.

Draco and Hermione heard the door close and waited a few minutes to see if they really left or not.

"That was too close for comfort!" Draco mumbled.

"Your telling me…They would have killed you… then killed me." she stated as if it has happened before. 

"And you know this how?" he asked for know fully she was a virgin until a few minutes ago.

"They told me that last year when I said I liked you." she said it like her old self...Miss. Know-It-All.

"Oh I see, so how long HAVE you liked me?" he asked very curiously

"Since the first time I seen you Mr.Malfoy." she said it very seductively.

"Well why did you tell me?" he ask kind of sad that she didn't for he had liked her just as long.

"Oh I don't know... It was the whole... Mudblood thing and muggle born thing that didn't work out right." she said sadly because of what he used to call her.

"I'm sorry Hermione...I only did it because…I had to live up to what my _father_ wanted me to be...I never meant to hurt you I really didn't." he said it depressingly…you could tell he meant every word of it.

"its okay Draco…we have eachother now." she soothed him with her voice.

__

"such an angelic voice" he thought and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Well… Mrs. Granger… I think _we_ need a shower." he said and picked her up off the bed and lead her to the bathroom. She giggled the whole way there.

After the shower they went into their own rooms. Hermione finished changing before Draco.

"Hey Draco…I'm going to the Gryffindor common room I'll be back later." she said and left.

Slowly Draco emerged from his room looking quite happy. He walked to the slytherian common room. There he found Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle sitting there.

"Why are you so happy Drakie?" Pansy asked running up to him putting her hands on his chest and rubbing them around.

"Because I can be …" he answered bitterly toward her…

"Are you ready to be violent yet?" she was referring to before they got onto the train…

"Sure Pansy…I am …lets go to your room…beings mines occupied by the muggleborn Herm…Granger…" he caught himself. 

"Okay!" she said gingerly. 

They slowly crept up the stairs to her bedroom…

"Girls…OUT!" she screamed to the 2 other girls in the room.

They quickly gathered there things and ran out looking at Draco and fawning. 

"Okay Pansy _dear_" when he said dear it was dripping with disgust. "Put this on." he said handing her a blindfold.

"Whatever for Drakie" she said looking at him strangely.

"Its part of the ' violence '" he said.

"Oh grand!" she said and giggled…putting on the blindfold. 

He said a spell and had handcuffs in front of him.

"Okay Pansy, I'm putting handcuffs on you…" he said seductively so she would let him.

"Okay Drakie" he cringed at the nickname.

Then he unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked her bra…he cringed at that sight too. Then pulled her skirt down a bit and removed her underwear. He was about to puke. 

"Oh Pansy I'll be right back…I need to get something…" he said and left.

"Hey Goyle! Go into Pansy room and finish her for me…don't let her know its you…don't remove the blindfold and if she askes you a question…don't answer…and when your don't…leave before she takes off the blindfold. If you don't do that exactly…I'll take points away from Slytherian." he said forcefully.

He nodded dumbly and when to Pansy room. You could hear her screaming Draco's name. As he walked out of the common room Hermione walked by and looked at him strangely.

"Why is Pansy screaming your name…if your right here?" she asked confused.

"I blindfolded her and sent Goyle in to finish her off." he said quietly.

"That's so mean! But so funny!" she doubled over in laughter.

He quickly grabber her by the waist and pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth earning a moan. When they heard voices they stopped and began to walk back to there common room…still laughing about the whole Pansy and Goyle thing.

**__**

A/N: So how was that? Sex scene good or bad? Let me know…well…I do want to know if the WHOLE story is good…


	4. A New Couple

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**__**

A/N: Review!

****

Chapter 4: A New Couple

In the morning Hermione walked to the great hall. Her legs hurt so bad. Ron and Harry were on there way to the great hall as well and noticed she was walking kind of funny.

"Hermione whats wrong?" Ron asked not hiding the worry in his voice.

"Oh nothing just this morning I ran into the table in my common room." she lied 

Apparently the boy didn't notice she was because as soon as she said it they were gone, into the great hall eating. She waddled her way in and sat down by Ginny.

"Hi Hermione!" she said happily.

"Hello Ginny." Hermione said sweetly.

"I didn't see you in the common room last nig…" before she could finish her sentence Pansy walked in.

"DRACO MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINK OF LAST NIGHT!" she screamed not aware that she was being stared at by ever person in the great hall.

"What do you mean?" he ask quietly

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEAN!" she yelled again.

"Pansy dear… why don't we talk about this out of the range of other people." he said and pointed towards the rest of the great hall.

Blushing furiously they walked out of the great hall into his common room. He mumbled the password and walked in. closely fallowed by Pansy, who was skipping happily. 

"So Drakie." she said and laid herself on the couch. "What are we going do?" she asked as if she knew the answer already.

"Nothing…" he said quietly. 

"Nothing…what do you mean nothing? Last night you let that big goon of yours feel me up! Until luckily the blindfold fell." she said shaking at the thought of last night "By the way…where did you go last night Drakie?" she asked

"When I left you I went back to the common room and studied and then I slept." he lied but did a damn good job of it. But Pansy didn't believe him.

"Why are you lying Draco?" she asked bitterly.

"I'm not lying Pansy." he said in a monotone voice. "If I were lying… do you really think I would say something as lame as that?" he pointed out.

"No…I guess not…okay Drakie." she got up and kissed him on the lips and walked off.

He just sat there disgusted of what she just did. Getting up he ran to the bathroom and began to brush his teeth… wanting to get the ' Pansy taste' out of his mouth. Sputtering each time he thought about it.

"What are you doing?" Hermione showed up behind him scaring the crap out of him.

"First off…DON'T DO THAT!" he yelled " and secondly…Pansy kissed me" when he said that he pretended to barf. Hermione just giggled and walked away.

She was heading for her room thinking about everything that has happened in the past few days.

__

"why on earth did I start kissing him on the train?" she thought then another voice came in. _" its because you like him….don't play dumb…you know you do…I mean…come on… you slept with him already!"_ _"She has a point."_ she thought of the other voice…she did like him…well…it was more then like…maybe even love…it wasn't like the love she had for her parents or Ron and Harry. But a stronger more weird feeling love. She was interrupted by the sound of someone yelling.

"HERMIONE!" the person yelled.

"Yes?" she said sticking her head out side the door.

It was Ginny she was standing in the middle of her common room.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Nothing. Just getting my books." she said then when she finished she walked out of the her room, only to be engulfed by two masculine arms.

"AH!" she yelled when it happen.

"No need to yell dear." it was Draco. "save it for the bedroom." he mumbled.

Ginny's eyes were wide.

"Whats going on?" she asked shocked

Draco didn't even know that there was someone else in the common room.

"Um…nothing…" he said and jumped up removing his arms from Hermiones waist.

"No Draco…we can tell her…she wont tell anyone." she said making Ginny agree.

"Fine…You tell him…I'm leaving." and he walked out but before he left pulled Hermione in to a kiss. 

Ginny's eyes just went wide and she looked as though she was going faint.

"Wow…" was what Hermione said after they had finished.

Draco just grinned and walked out.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?" Ginny yelled.

"Well…we are kind of… sort of… a couple." she said slowly.

Ginny's eyes went wide again and she DID faint this time. Hermione went to her side and waved put something under her nose and woke her up. (A/N: I have no clue what that stuff is…) Ginny shot up with a start and just stared at Hermione.

"YOU AND DRACO!" she yelled happily.

"Yes." Hermione said feeling a lot better because she told someone.

"What all have you done?" Ginny asked and knew it was a lot when Hermiones face went red. "You didn't!" she said squealing.

"Yes…we did." she said rather embarrassed that she was telling her best friends little sister.

"What did it _feel_ like?" she emphasized feel.

"Um…I don't know how to explain it Ginny…Why don't you wait till you find the right guy." she said trying not to provoke her to go and fuck the first guy she sees.

"Yea okay …and even if I do find a guy I like…Ron will just scare him away anyways." she mumbled.

"Yes but he is just protecting his baby sister" she said making fun of her." So Ginny who do you like?" she asked…neither of the girls were awear that Ron and Harry were behind them now only hearing the last question. Ron was ready to beat the person she said and Harry just sat there.

"Harry Potter." she said in a whisper.

Ron looked at Harry, Harry was blushing a thousand shades of red. Ron cracked up laughing making Hermione and Ginny turn around…Ginny squeaked and ran into Hermiones room. Harry got up and fallowed her.

"YOU ASS!" Hermione yelled and hit Ron in the stomach. 

"OW what was that for?" he asked.

"Laughing at you sister that's not very nice Ron!" she screamed.

~Hermiones Room~

"Ginny" Harry said softly.

Ginny was laying on Hermiones bed and was shaking from crying so much.

"Ginny come one I'm not going make fun of you like Ron." Harry said softly.

He sat on the edge of the bed and Ginny looked up at him with big green eyes and tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so embarrassed!" she said softly.

"Its okay…I'm flattered." Harry said trying to make her feel better.

"Really?" she asked and smiled a bit.

"Yes Ginny Weasley, I am, and I would be honored if you would go out with me." he asked and as he did got up and bowed from the side of the bed.

Ginny giggled then nodded yes, she wiped her eyes and got up.

"HARRY! GINNY! GET OUT HERE!" Ron yelled.

He was running from Hermione.

"HERMIONE! STOP CHASING MY BROTHER!" Ginny yelled

She stopped, and noticed that Harry and Ginny were holding hands…

"Um…" she said pointing had there hands.

"Oh…um…" was all Harry could say

"ARE YOU DATING MY SISTER HARRY!" Ron yelled.

"yea?" he said kinda softly.

Ron fainted, Hermione squealed and Draco came walking in, and looked at everyone…even Ron laying on the floor and looked quizzically at Hermione.

"I'll explain later… We're going be late for class." and with that they left.

**__**

A/N: Review.


End file.
